Crecí como un sangre limpia
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: Arcturus Black III, ese es mi nombre, y admito que soy un cobarde, un cobarde por esconderme y vivir bajo el poder de un débil tapiz, pero pretendo que eso no cambie,por que yo soy un Black, un sangre limpia... Este fic participa en el Reto Especial del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Crecí como un sangre limpia**

Por la impotencia

**Este fic participa en el Reto Especial del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Todo está en primera persona desde el punto de vista de nuestro estrello ****Arcturus Black III ****. Los recuerdos están en **_**cursiva **_**y entre "comillas".**

**PS: A JK le pertenece esto excepto eso que muestra aquello que escribí. **

OooOOooOOoo

¿Debería alegrarme por mi pasado? ¿Por haber aprendido a creer que soy superior a todo aquel que no fuese sangre limpia? Tal vez no, pero yo crecí pensando eso.

Tal vez Lycoris tenía razón…

"_Deberías dejar de cuestionarte, somos superiores y punto, no cometas el error de alejarte de la familia – Me dijo mi hermana mientras nos dirigíamos a cenar._

_-No planeo alejarme – reclamé con algo de duda – Sólo que no sé si sea lo más correcto repudiar a los sangre impur…_

_-¡No digas eso! – Me interrumpió Lycoris con gesto asustado y lleno de asco – te borraran del árbol…"_

Sacudí la cabeza con tristeza, ella siempre vivió con miedo de ser borrada. Tal vez por eso no se casó nunca ni tuvo hijos, no pudo encontrar amor con un sangre pura…

Pero me pregunto ¿Fue necesario borrar a aquellos familiares que no opinaban igual que nosotros?

"_Regulus… - dije mientras veíamos el árbol genealógico que se encontraba en el tapiz de nuestra mansión. -¿Sabes por qué esas caras están quemadas?_

_Mi pequeño hermano me examinó sin ninguna expresión._

_-Sí –dijo finalmente._

_Yo le mire con interés._

_-¿Por qué? –apartó su mirada y fijó sus ojos nuevamente en el tapiz._

_-Porque eligieron el bando incorrecto y eso… hasta tú lo sabes." _

Él tampoco se casó ni tuvo hijos… siempre vivió con miedo o tal vez simplemente no quería salir, en fin, nunca me comuniqué mucho con ellos.

OooOOooOOoo

Me acerqué a ver un cuadro donde estaban mis padres mostrándose orgullosos junto al tapiz de la familia, ambos tenían una mirada pedante, arrogante… la que todo Black debería tener.

La duda volvió a mí como hacen las estrellas en la noche. ¿Lo que me enseñaron es correcto? ¿De verdad existían razones para repudiar a esos nacidos de muggles?

"_Ciertas cosas no se ponen en duda Arcturus – me dijo mi madre firmemente al escuchar mi pregunta sobre si alguna vez tuvo un amigo sangre sucia, sin embargo logré ver un destello de dolor en sus ojos – no me lo vuelvas a preguntar._

_-Madre…_

_-Dime –dijo mirándose al espejo._

_-¿Por qué mi padre y tu repudian a los sangres impuras? –Ella me observ__ó__ con cuidado._

_-Porque son inferiores a nosotros, y lo sabes bien."_

Hesper Gamb, mi madre, tenía una mirada cansada pero orgullosa, mi conocimiento sobre ella es nulo, jamás compartió nada conmigo, de hecho, nunca fue muy expresiva, pero esa vez me dejó muy claro algo: en nuestra familia es una tradición repudiar sangres sucias... o a cualquiera que no sea Black.

Y luego llegó Melania, una sangre limpia que luego se convertiría en mi esposa. Un matrimonio planeado que termine amando.

Otras preguntas salieron a flote ¿Por qué no me casé con una muggle o una mestiza? ¿Ella me quería o sólo evitaba el destierro?

"_- ¿Entonces nos vamos a casar? – dijo Melania evitando mi mirada._

_-¿Si quieres casarte conmigo? – Pregunté tímidamente._

_-No lo sé, pero no deshonraré ni desobedeceré a mi familia ¿Tú quieres? –pregunt__ó__ ella agachando su mirada._

_-¿Casarme? –dije inseguro._

_-No, ser quemado de tu tapiz._

_Una sensación de miedo se apodero de mí._

_-No –contesté después de unos segundos."_

No sé si sigo las tradiciones de la familia Black porque es lo correcto o porque tengo miedo. Distintos son mis hijos Orión y Lucretia, ellos no comparten las mismas sensaciones que yo. Mi padre siempre los quiso demasiado. Realmente hubiera preferido que Sirius II se hubiera mantenido lejos de ellos, sobre todo de Orión, él era más fácil de convencer que mi otra hija. Tanto había influido en él se había buscado una esposa que repudiara con fervor a los sangres impuras…

"__ ¿De verdad te casarás con Walburga? – le pregunte a mi hijo mientras miraba a mi sobrina segunda._

__Si padre, ella fue recomendada para mí por el abuelo, es una gran sangre limpia. –contestó sin mirarme. Fruncí el ceño cansado de que cada vez que escuchaba el término sangre limpia, las dudas me asaltaran._

_Walburga nunca me agradó, pero confrontar a la autoridad de mi padre no me traería nada bueno… así que di mi consentimiento para el matrimonio."_

Me empecé a dar cuenta de mi cobardía.

Sobre todo al recordar cuando quemaron el retrato de su nieto del tapiz. Yo lo apreciaba y en todo caso aceptaba. Pero tenía y tengo miedo de ir a contra corriente.

"_¡Traidor, engendro, vergüenza de mi estirpe! – Gritó encolerizada mi nuera – Tu hijo no merece estar en el tapiz, quemémoslo pues._

_Orión asintió y le prendió fuego a esa zona antes de que yo o alguien más pudiera decir algo."_

Pero aún así nunca haré nada para cambiar nada. Nunca me han borrado del tapiz y así pretendo que siga siendo.

Tengo miedo de no hacer lo correcto. Pero aun así soy un Black. Un Black criado como un perfecto sangre limpia que pretende que esa imagen no vaya a cambiar.

Igual presiento que algo viene y lograra modificar todo aquello que me causa dudas…

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado. Por allí hay un lugar donde se dejan reviews, pueden dejarme uno… si quieren. Si no pueden lanzarme un pepino o algo así.**

**Me base en Wiki y en mi hermana para la información. **

**Gracias por leer esto y llegar hasta acá. **

**Recuerden que tienes que respirar para vivir.**


End file.
